Valentines Day
by Yoda 2.0
Summary: See what Valentines day Brings for the crew of Planet Express
1. Default Chapter

I Thought You Knew  
  
It was February 14, 3003. The Planet Express Crew was celebrating the occasion but only until a package comes in.   
  
Professor Farnsworth: (Walking into the lounge where there was a Valentines Day party) (Out loud) Good news, everybody, a package just came in that has to be delivered to... (pulls package out of his lab coat packet, looks at it for a minute and says out loud) Zapp Brannigan.   
  
Leela sighed and asked the professor...  
  
Leela: (to the Professor) Professor, I think I'll sit this one out.  
  
PROFESSOR Farnsworth: (To Leela) Oh my, no. I can't trust Fry or Bender to fly the ship. You're gonna have to go.  
  
Leela: If I have to. (Turning to Fry and Bender who were having a drinking contest) Come on, guys, we've got a package to deliver.  
  
Fry and Bender followed Leela to the ship, Fry with a lamp shade on his head.   
  
Cut to in space close to Zapp's ship. Leela was piloting the ship and Fry still had the lamp shade on his head.   
  
He took it off and tossed it away. He then stood up. He walked over to Leela and asked her...  
  
Fry: (To Leela over her shoulder) So, Zapp has a package to get.  
  
Leela: (Not looking at Fryh but talking to him) Yes, Fry, don't remind me. He most likely sent the package himself knowing me, you, and Bender would have to deliver it back to him. Then he'll try to get me to... Oh, never mind, Fry. Why don't you go bug Bender right now. (Looks at Bender who is sleeping in a chair).   
  
Fry sighs, manages to not sneeze in Leela's face, and walks away to the galley. He wanted to raid the fridge and fall asleep like Bender. Leela looks at him and then turns her attention back to piloting the ship. They had arrived at Zapp Brannigan's ship.  
  
Sorry that this was so short. Oh, by the way, I don't own Futurama or it's characters. 


	2. Night Of the Living Creep

The Night Of The Living Creep  
  
Leela had flown into Zapp's ship which had already opened up so she could fly in. Leela could only hope that Zapp wouldn't be a jerk and that they would get out of there and back to Planet Express quickly and painlessly. But if Zapp tried to put the moves on her it wouldn't turn out so painlessly.  
  
Cut to the inside of Zapp's ship   
  
Zapp was awaiting the Crew's arrival. Leela landed the ship, got out, and Fry and Bender (Who had woken up) followed her out. Leela walked up to Zapp and said...  
  
Leela: (To Zapp) Here's your package. Ok, I'm going now.   
  
Leela turned around to go back to the ship but Zapp rushed up in front of her and said...  
  
Zapp: (To Leela) Wait, don't you know what day it is?  
  
Leela: (To Zapp, looking annoyed) Move it.   
  
Zapp: It's Valentines day.  
  
Leela: How stupid of me to forget about Valentines day, Zapp. Here, how about a kiss. (Leaned forward towards Zapp with her lips puckered up.  
  
Zapp leaned froward too with his lips puckered also. Just when their lips were about to touch, Leela punched Zapp in the nose. Zapp pulled away from Leela with a yelp of pain.  
  
Zapp: (To Leela) What was that for?  
  
Leela: (To Zapp) Oops, how clumsy of me. You know, Zapp, maybe you should give up. You like me but I most certainly don't like you.  
  
Zapp: (Posed) Oh, come on, how could you resist The Zapper?   
  
Leela: (walking back to the ship) Like this. (She flew the ship out of Zapp's ship and left Zapp standing there, holding his tiny, cube, brown paper wrapped, package.   
  
I DON'T OWN FUTURAMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS. IF I DID I  
  
I'D BE HAPPY, THOUGH. 


	3. What Happened At The Coin Drop

What Happened at the Coin Drop  
  
Leela, Fry, and Bender had flown out of Zapp's ship and were now heading back to Planet Express. Leela looked pretty cross and Bender just had to annoy her by asking why.  
  
Bender: (Walking up behind Leela)(To Leela) So, what are you so mad about?  
  
Leela: (Not taking her eyes off the road and talking to Bender) I think Zapp sent that package out himself so he could... Wait, why do you wanna know, Bender?  
  
Bender: Because... Uh... Um... To hell with it, bite my shiny metal ass! (Walks away to go see what Fry was up to)  
  
Leela kept piloting the ship until she got to a coin drop. It was for the orphanarium. She knew that she didn't have a lot of change on her but she liked the idea of having a coin drop for the orphanarium, so she didn't just go around it. She flew up to it and took her left boot off.  
  
Leela: (Not looking at the guy running the coin drop, still digging around in her boot) I know I have some change in here somewhere.   
  
Coin Drop Guy: (To Leela) Could you hurry up Miss, all you need is a quarter.   
  
Leela kept digging in her boot when all of a sudden Fry and Bender came into the control room with two bottles of ketchup. They were squirting it into Fry's mouth. Fry took both bottles of ketchup and squirted them into his mouth. They were empty after so he swallowed the ketchup, turned around to go to the galley and find something else to eat, and threw the bottles behind him. One bottle hit the auto pilot button while the other bottle became wedged between the brake and the floor by bouncing off the steering wheel and rolling under Leela's chair. The ship tore off by itself.   
  
Leela: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! She had no way of stopping the ship and soon there were cops hot on her trail. She didn't know what to do but to wait for the ship to run out of gas and crash. Then when the fuzz caught her she could explain that her idiot friends were goofing off. But right then she had to concentrate on not flipping out.   
  
AGAIN I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. WELL, EXCEPT FOR THE COIN DROP GUY. 


End file.
